


Sick Days, Happy Heart

by AcornScorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? ????KINDA??????, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is sick and has to stay home from school. (Who else but Hinata would visit him?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days, Happy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pollett in the HQ Net Secret Santa!! Merry Christmas/New Years

Sick. 

On his birthday, of all days. 

Kageyama Tobio was healthy, but he wasn’t immune to things like colds. 

 

Grumbling to himself, Tobio pulled the bedcovers up to his ears and sighed. Not only did he have to miss school, which meant having more homework to struggle through, but he had to miss _practice_. Scowling at that thought, Tobio closed his eyes and tried to will himself to go back to sleep. It was already noon, meaning that lunch was about to begin, and then the last class, and then _volleyball club_ -At the thought, Tobio had tried to sit up, but a loud cough tore out of his chest and he had to wait for it to pass before standing. It was quiet downstairs, so maybe his mother had left for work already. He opened his door, looking left and right before walking to the kitchen. Unfortunately, his mother had _not_  left for work yet and was staring at him disappointedly. 

"Tobio. I've already told you to go to sleep."

"But-"

"But nothing. If you keep getting up, you'll stay sick and you'll have to miss more volleyball practice-"

"I'm going back to bed."

 

With nothing left to do besides sleep, Tobio did just that. 

 

He woke up several hours later. The sun was just beginning to set, but at least he was feeling a little better. The thought of having missed volleyball club, however, quickly dampened his refreshed mood. He fell back in bed, pouting at the wall. There was a loud knocking and the door opened downstairs. “Pardon the intrusion!” Relaxing at Hinata’s voice, Tobio let his eyes fall closed as quick footsteps bounded up the stairs. His door opened with a creak and Tobio waited for a response. 

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

The footsteps continued and stopped at his bed, so Tobio turned just enough to see Hinata smiling down at him. “Your mom said you were sick and said I could come by to visit.”

“Thanks.”

Hinata held out a brown bag. “I brought you a meat bun.” 

“Thanks.”

Tobio sat up, pulling it from the bag and biting into it. “You didn’t miss that much. I got all your homework, if you’re feeling up for it. There wasn’t a lot going on during clubtime, though! Oh! Nishinoya and Tanaka got Daichi so mad he almost kicked them out of the gym today. I practiced spiking with Suga-san, but you know it’s not the same thing without you…”

While Hinata talked, Tobio propped his head up on his palm to listen. The orange-haired boy continued talking animatedly, every once in a while throwing his hands up in the air or adding sound effects. After some time the words began to blend together, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind even when Tobio finished eating and closed his eyes. 

“-hey, Kageyama?”

He hummed in acknowledgement, waiting. When none came, he opened one eye and was surprised to see Hinata smiling at him. The sight was enough to make his heart flutter. 

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this mom i did it for you


End file.
